You Got Mail
by DaggerLy
Summary: [Complete]Kairi never liked Sora, the class nerd. One day,she gets an e-mail and she's starting to have a crush on the sender! After talking together for awhile, they decide to meet! What happens when Kairi finds out who the sender is?
1. Nerd!

«-----------------»  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER ONE  
****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy Series characters so ...yeah =P  
**Summary:**Kairi never liked Sora, the class nerd. One day, she gets an e-mail and she's starting to have a crush on the sender of that e-mail! After sending a couple of e-mails back to each other, they decide to meet each other. What happens when Kairi really finds out who the sender is? [SK]  
**Warnings:**This is SK. Don't like it? Don't read it.  
**Author's Notes:** Lalalaa. I'm bored so I decided to write this =D Hope ya like.   
Enjoy! =D  
«-----------------»   
  
**[Kairi's Point of View]**  
  
"Class, what is one million, five hundred eighty-eight thousand, fourty-seven plus five hundred seventy-six thousand, eight hundred seventy-five?" Mrs. Moon, our teacher, asked. The brunette haired boy who sat in front of me, Sora was his name, shot his hand up in the air, waving it like crazy in front of Mrs. Moon.

"Yes, Sora?" she said sweetly. Sweetly? Ha, she's just faking it, for Sora was her_ favorite_ student.  
  
"One million, five hundred eighty-eight thousand, fourty-seven plus five hundred seventy-six thousand, eight hundred seventy-five is two million, one hundred sixty-four thousand, nine hundred twenty-two," he replied casually. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. How _does_ he do that? It's like...it's like he's a human calculator!  
  
"Nerd!" I whispered to him.   
  
"Just because I knew the answer and you didn't doesn't mean I'm a nerd," Sora replied, not even turning around to look at me. Pathetic.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
School was always like this everyday. Mrs. Moon would ask some random question, Sora would answer correctly, I would call him 'Nerd!' again. I let out a sigh. Boring, yes?   
  
"I will be giving you-ooo-ooo guys a project," Mrs. Moon said. "It will be an essay about the best thing that has ever happened to you-ooo-ooo."  
  
I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground. _'_Another _essay!? Geez...'_  
  
Mrs. Moon handed out papers to us, which explained how to write the essay and the grading rubric. Of course, Moon_zilla_ would give everybody who's not her favorite student B's or a lower grade, depending on how much she liked them. Sora would get an A plus, as usual. No doubt about it.

"Hey, Kairi!" A voice whispered behind me. I turned around, facing the person who spoke to me, Yuffie. She was a good friend of mine.

"Huh? What?" I whispered back.

"What are you gonna write about?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"I'm gonna write about the day Mrs. Moon didn't give us an essay!"

I chuckled as I heard this. Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, another Moonzilla hater.

"Mrs. Moon is going to get mad at you if you _do_ write about that!" I heard Sora say. I turned to face him, giving him a cold glare.

"Nobody was talking to _you_," I said.

"Yeah! And besides, I have nothing else to write about!" Yuffie said. We both smirked at Sora, who was frowning. _Teacher's pet._

"Whatever. I don't care," Sora said, and turned back around to continue his work._ Didn't care, eh?_ And WORK? Well, like he HAD any! He'd always finish his work before everbody else in the whole class. Yuffie and I looked at each other and we began to laugh.

_-RRRIIINNNGGG-_  
  
_'Yes! Saved by the bell!'   
_  
I quickly grabbed my book and dumped them into my backpack. I glanced at Sora. He struggled, holding a whole mountain load of useless books that we didn't even need for our homework assignment.  
  
"You're really gonna bring all of those books home!?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah," He replied, and he gave me a strange look, "and you're not?"  
  
"Nooo...why would I?"  
  
He shrugged,"Well, for one thing, you might some of the answers to questions in a book. Oh, and for another, you'll, er, need to study, if you want a decent grade..."  
  
A small smile formed on my face,"Sora, Sora, Sora. I think you take school a little _too _seriously."  
  
"...Fine, go ahead and get an F. I really don't care about _your_ education. And anyway, it's not like I _want_ to— er, you know what? Nevermind. I'll be going now, see ya."

And with that, he strolled out of the classroom, as if our whole conversation never even happened, and yet it did. I raised an eyebrow, _that_ was so not expected, especially out of him. I shrugged and took my leave.   
But I did wonder— what did he mean by "It's not like I want to..."  
What was he about to say? I shook my head, shaking off my train of thoughts.

"Nerd..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
«---»  
  
I was walking outside the school entrance until I saw my friend, Selphie, run towards me.  
  
"Kairi!" she yelled, waving her hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey, Selphie!" I greeted her.   
  
"Can you go online today? You know...to talk and stuff!"   
  
"You bet. It's better than doing homework!"  
  
"Awesome! Well, talk to ya later!" Selphie said, and ran off. We talked to each other on TIM, which stood for: "The Instant Messanger", or sent each other e-mails.  
  
I walked home. My hands were in my pockets and I looked down at the ground. I was thinking of Sora, for some reason.   
  
"Damn it, what _was_ he going to say!?..." I said to myself, out loud. What he said did kinda hurt. _"Fine, go ahead and get an F."_ His words rang in my mind.  
"Maybe I should study a little more..." Then, I shook my head, gritting my teeth. "No! I'm not gonna turn into a nerd like him!"  
  
Finally, my house came into view just ahead of me. I ran inside, slamming the door shut behind me and I walked into the living room, dumped my backpack on the couch, and went upstairs to my room. I turned on the computer, which was at the corner of the room.   
I jumped on my bed, waiting for the computer to sign online. I sighed and turned on the T.V with my remote control. Some stupid kiddie commercial was playing...

"I like ice cream! I like ice cream! How 'bout you? How 'bout you?" The commerical guy sang.

_'Oh, crap. It's that stupid ice cream commericial with Roofi.' _

"Chocolate, chocolate syrup! Chocolate, chocolate syrup! Gumdrops, too! Gumdrops, too!" Roofi sang.

The commercial stopped and the normal schedualed show played. I glanced at my computer. It was finally online!

I skipped over to the computer and sat down on my rolling chair, the type of chair that spun around. I looked at my TIM buddy list. I had many friends, but not many were online at the moment. I scrolled down the list.  
_PrInCeSStalkaLOT_ (Heh...Yuffie. Oh yes, she _did _talk a lot. Heeheehee...)  
_CraizeeYetB3auteeful_ (Rinoa...she's really...fun to talk to, but I didn't feel like talking to her...)  
_xxxSe1phiexxx_ (Obviously, this was Selphie.)

Double clicking on Selph's screen name, I sent her an Instant Message.

**PaopuPrincess:**Hiya, Selph.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Oh, hi :D  
**PaopuPrincess:**So...what's up?  
[xxxSe1phiexxx is typing...]

"You Got Mail!" a voice in the computer exclaimed.

**PaopuPrincess:**BRB

I put an away message and then clicked the little mailbox icon.  
**New Mail from: NobodysRomeo (at) blah. com**

_'Weird...I never heard of this person before...'_

I clicked 'Read Mail' and a new window opened...

«--------------»

**Author's Notes:** Eee O.O Short, Crappy introduction...sorry :(

**1.**The screen names/e-mail addresses are **completely made up  
2.**Sorry about the Roofi commercial thing...I couldn't resist! And if you're wondering, Roofi is from The Simpsons  
**3.**Disclaimer:I don't own Roofi and I did not write that song

Please tell me your opinion of this story :D Then I'll decide whether or not to make a chapter 2 :3

****


	2. Responses

¤-----------------¤  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
**Warning:**This chapter is crappy and does not make any sense...at all. (Or at least thats what I think)  
**Author's Notes:** O.O I'm going crazy! I have that stupid Roofi song in my head... X.x (Yeah, I did get the song from The Simpsons)  
  
-Cough- Er...anyway, thankehs for all the reviews xD   
Happy Reading! =P   
¤------------------¤ 

The window opened...  
  
_To: PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com   
Subject: Hi :)  
  
Message:   
  
Hi...uh..you wanna talk? :)_  
  
I cocked my head while reading the rather short message._ 'Thats it? They just want to talk?'_   
"Okay, whatever..." I said. I clicked 'Reply.'  
  
_To: NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject: Reply- Hi :)  
  
Message:   
  
Sure...do you have TIM? It'll be faster if we talk through that, y'know?...  
BTW, how'd you get my e-mail address?  
_  
"Hmm..." I said. How DID he get my e-mail address? _'Well, might as well talk to Selphie while I'm waiting.'_  
  
Turning off my away message, I opened the IM where Selphie and I were talking.  
  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**HELLO!?  
**PaopuPrincess:**I'm back  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Where were you!?  
**PaopuPrincess:**Replying to some e-mail  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Who sent it to you!?  
**PaopuPrincess:**I don't know...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:** O.O;  
  
"You Got Mail!"  
  
**PaopuPrincess:**Brb  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Again!? =/  
  
I closed the IM and clicked the mail icon.   
  
_To: PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Reply- Hi :)  
  
Message:  
  
I don't have TIM. :( :/ Sorry.  
  
Oh, and ...uh..I really don't know how I got this e-mail address. Somebody just told me to e-mail you...whats your name?_  
  
"How weird...I wonder who that 'somebody' is..." I said to myself. I clicked the 'Reply' icon. "Wait a minute!...I can't just tell them my name! I don't even know them! Maybe I should just make up a name or something..."  
  
I clicked and opened my IM.  
  
**PaopuPrincess:**Selph! The e-mail sender wants to know my name!  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**And...?  
**PaopuPrincess:**I can't just tell them my name! Think of a name for me!  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Uh...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**What about...Minnie?  
**PaopuPrincess:**Uh...okay, whatever.   
**xxxSe1phiexxx:** :)  
[xxxSe1phiexxx is typing...]  
  
"What a lame name...I'll just use it anyway. It's not like they'll care...I think," I said, and opened the e-mail window.  
  
_To: NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Reply- Hi :)  
  
Message:  
  
My name?...My name is...Minnie...  
  
Yours?_  
  
And I clicked 'Send.' I sighed. _'They're probably gonna laugh when they read that...'_  
  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:So you used it, right?   
**PaopuPrincess:**Yeah  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**WOOHOO!  
**PaopuPrincess:** o.o;  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Did they reply yet?  
**PaopuPrincess:**Nope  
**PaopuPrincess:**Do you think they'll laugh at that name?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Of course not! Minnie is a cool name!  
**PaopuPrincess:**Riigghhttt....  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**What's that suposed to mean!?  
**PaopuPrincess:** n.n; It means that you're right  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Oh. Okay :)  
  
"You Got Mail!"  
  
**PaopuPrincess:T**hey replied! Finally. :D  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Read it! Read it!  
  
For once, I was actually excited about reading an e-mail. I opened the 'Read Mail' icon...  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Oh, how embarrassing...  
  
Message:  
  
Thats a nice name...  
  
My name is so weird...it's...Aladdin. (See? Look at the subject of this e-mail!)  
_  
"ALADDIN!?" I yelled out loud, and I started to laugh. "AND he thinks Minnie is a nice name!"   
  
That made me laugh even more. I was laughing so hard, that I fell out of the chair!   
  
"Calm down, Kairi. It's just a name..." I said. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing again. I got up and sat in the chair. Taking a deep breath, I went back to the IM.  
  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Well...?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**I'm waaiiitttiinnnggg...  
**PaopuPrincess:**He thinks Minnie is a nice name  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:** 'He'?   
**PaopuPrincess:**Yep. And guess what his name is...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Uh...Bob?  
**PaopuPrincess**:Lol, no. Guess again.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Pinnochio?  
**PaopuPrincess**:No, lol. You're doing a terrible job at guessing...lol j/k.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:I give up.  
**Paopuprincess**:It's ALADDIN!  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Oh, thats such a nice name!  
**PaopuPrincess**:W-what!?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**: n.n  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Though, I swear I heard it somewhere before...anyway, did you reply yet?  
**PaopuPrincess**:Oh yeah! Almost forgot to! Not yet, I will now!  
  
"Well, I can't just say 'Aladdin is a funny name!' That'll be really rude..." I said. I tapped my fingers on the desk. "Hmm..Oh! I got it!"  
  
_To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Reply- Oh, how embarressing...  
  
Message:  
  
Aladdin? Thats a really cool name! It's better than Sora! Theres this kid at my school name Sora and, omg, he is SUCH a nerd. I mean sure, he's smart and cute and all, but still! Lol!  
You have any at your school? I mean like geeks/nerds/bitches/etc.? God, theres a whole bunch at my school._  
  
And I clicked 'Send.'   
  
"Huh...wait a minute! Did I just say SORA was cute!? Oh. My. God. NOOO! DON'T SEND!!!" I yelled. It was too late. The e-mail was sent....  
  
**PaopuPrincess:**I did the most stupidest thing I've ever done in an e-mail.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:What!? What'd you do!?  
**PaopuPrincess**: I said...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:You said...?  
**PaopuPrincess**:Hmm...should I really be telling you?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Yeah! I'm your BEST friend...right?  
**PaopuPrincess**:No...  
**PaopuPrincess**:Heehee j/k  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Phew...well, what'd you do!?  
**PaopuPrincess**:Well, I was talking about Sora...and I kinda...accidently...said...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:SAID WHAT!? SAID WHAT!?  
**PaopuPrincess**:I accidently said he was cute...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**: O.O That is SO not like you...but you have to admit...it's true  
**PaopuPrincess**: I know...er, I mean WHAT!?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Really! Lol. OH well, at least he doesn't go to our school...right? AND anyway, the only people who know about this is me, you, and Aladdin!  
**PaopuPrincess**:Yeah...right...  
  
"You got Mail!"   
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Reply- Oh, how embarressing...  
  
Message:  
  
Thanks :) You're right...I guess Aladdin is better than Sora...  
Well, there IS one bitch I know of...her name is HiKairi. She's really mean...yet, I like her because I know deep down, she's a really nice person. And she's a beautiful sight...  
__It's just that sometimes she pisses me off a lot...  
By the way, what school do you go to?  
  
_"HiKairi? Wow, that sounds a lot like my name!" I said.  
  
**PaopuPrincesss**:I just read his e-mail!  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:What'd he say!?  
**PaopuPrincess**:He says theres this _beautiful_ 'female dog' at his school.   
  
I couldn't cuss in this IM conversation because one of Selphie's little brothers might be there or something and...well, Selphie will be killed by her parents if they found out. Literally.  
  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Oooo! Whats her name?  
**PaopuPrincess**:HiKairi  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Wooooaaahhhh! Sounds like your name!  
**PaopuPrincess**:Yeah, I know....  
  
"Kairi!" I heard a yell from downstairs. It was my mother. She must've came back from work. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Okay!" I yelled.  
  
**PaopuPrincess**:Bye! Gotta eat dinner. C ya tomorrow.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Awww! :( bye!   
  
I got up from my chair and ran to the door, and then stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Opps, I almost forgot to reply to the e-mail," I said, and ran back over to the computer. "Hmm...I shouldn't be telling him the real name of the school, which is Destiny Academy..."  
  
_To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Reply- Oh, how embarressing...  
  
Message:  
  
I go to Mestiny Academy.   
HiKairi's name sounds like...a friend of mine's.   
Well, I g2g, 'k? Talk to you...tomorrow, maybe?_  
  
I wasn't sure what else to say, so I just sent the e-mail. I then quickly shut down the computer and ran downstairs.  
  
¤------------------¤  
  
**Author's Notes:** Eee. I think this chapter was crappy...sorry it didn't really make much sense. Just tell me if you don't understand something and I'll try explaining it to ya ;D  
  
Some quick anwers to questions:  
  
**Q.Are the e-mail addresses like NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com real?**  
A.No, they are made up.  
  
**Q. I don't understand [insert part you didn't understand]**  
A.Tell me by reviewing (well...if you want. You can e-mail me instead, if you want to.) and I'll try to explain to you about that part. :)  
  
**Q.Wait a minute...I thought Sora was the sender of the e-mail!?**  
A.I thought so too...

Okay, hoped that helped :)   
Well, I hope you understood most of the chapter...Next chapter is coming like later today or maybe tomorrow n.n  
  
Now pretty please review? With ice cream on top? (Ahhh! Roofi!) =P

By the way, special thanks to:Zanisha,Juzlovnsora(aka Kairi, teehee),Anime-Master7,teh rabid chipmunk of d00m(Ooo, chipmunk!? Heehee),Cyn(You evil person!Lol j/k), and Mugs!


	3. Punishment for being late? Detention




	4. Getting Help with Math

«--------------------»  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
**Author's Notes:** Yay n.n Thanks for all for all of the reviews :D

Sorry, I meant to update yesterday but noooo, my computer wasn't working =/  
This is a stupid, pointless chapter so...bleh...  
  
Uh...Happy reading! n.n; o.o;  
«---------------------»

"You two can go home now. Detention is over," the principal said, he opened the door, and his eyes widened as he saw the two of us 'kissing'. I quickly pulled away, wobbling backwards into my chair.

"It's not what you think!" I blurted out, mentally hitting myself on the forehead. I looked over at Sora, whose face was red. I couldn't help but put on a small smile. He looked cute when he was blushing.   
Oh god, what am I thinking!?

"I will (cough) just...(hiccup) pretend that never, _ever_ happened," the principal said, closing the door slowly. I shot a glare at Sora,"We will never talk about this to _anyone_."

"Right," he agreed, nodding his head.

"This whole thing never happened."

"Right."

"We will never speak of this...incident to each other. _Ever_."

"Right..."

"You will obey everything I say."

"What!?"

"Hahaha, just kidding. Looks like you never mistakes after all, nerd," I joked. Sora shook his head.

"Nah. I _am_ a mistake," he said quietly. Getting out of the chair, he walked out of the room.   
What did he mean by 'I_ am_ a mistake'?  
I shook off my train of thoughts. This guy keeps getting into my head. Letting out a sigh, I took my leave and ran home. I still couldn't help but think about Sora. _'Talking to Aladdin will help...maybe...'_

«---»  
  
"You Got Mail!"  
  
I smiled. Must be Aladdin.   
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:...  
  
Message:  
  
Hi...I just came back from school. I was late for school this morning x.X 'cause I was talking to you, but thats okay. It's not the first time I've gotten detention.  
  
_**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - ...  
  
Message:  
  
I was late also...and wow, you got detention, too!? That really sucks...it was the first time EVER that I got detention. Sora got detention, too! Out of all people! =O  
  
Y'know what? I was so bored that I almost jumped out the window to escape from detention, a.k.a hell. But Sora stopped me...I could've gotten caught since there was a security camera hidden in a bush!   
  
And also, out of all people, he called ME an idiot! Can you believe it!? I mean sure, I am one, but HE was the one that called me that!**

**Oh yeah...did I mention we kinda kissed? By ACCIDENT, of course. I -cough- kinda fell, so he helped me up. And, well, he pulled me up a little too hard, making us...'kiss'.  
****o.o  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - ...  
  
Message:  
  
It kind of sounds you like this Sora kid a lot...but thats just me.   
  
You're not an idiot. You just didn't know. ;)_  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
WHAT!? I do NOT like Sora. Why would I like a nerd like him!? Even you aren't a nerd!  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
I'm not a nerd? Then why does HiKairi call me that?  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
She's probably just jealous of you or something. U.U   
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
Jealous? I don't think so. She has everything: popularity, looks, and...well, everything else!  
  
_**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
Uh-huh. Everything? She's pretty? You have a picture of her or something? I want to see for myself...that bitch has no right to call you a nerd u.u  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
Nope, I don't, and if I did, I'd be a stalker =P   
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
Lol, yeah, you would =P  
  
**_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - WHAT!?  
  
Message:  
  
You have a picture of Sora?  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Picture  
  
Message:  
  
Actually, yes, I do. But I don't have a scanner or anything.   
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
Ah-ha! So you're a stalker! Lol, j/k. I thought you didn't like him?  
  
_**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
I DON'T. It's the yearbook picture from last year. We were always in the same class...for some reason... =/  
  
**_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
Ooohh... you're lucky! Your school gets yearbooks. Mine doesn't. :( How sad is that? :P_

_-Beep-_ An instant message popped up, the sender being Selphie.  
  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**Hiya!  
**PaopuPrincess:**Oh hi :)  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**I can't believe YOU got detention! Everybody was all talking about you and Sora!  
**PaopuPrincess:**Really? What did they say?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:They were just surprised and all...what made you late anyway?  
**PaopuPrincess**:Well, in the morning, Aladdin and I were e-mailing each other and I lost track of time  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Ooo! You like Aladdin, don't you!?  
**PaopuPrincess**:...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Admit it!!!  
**PaopuPrincess**:...Yeah, I do...  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**: =3 MUAHAHAHA.  
**PaopuPrincess**: =[  
**PaopuPrincess**:brb  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:You're gonna talk to Aladdin, aren't you!?  
**xxxSe1phiexxx:**His parents are brilliant. Aladdin is such...an original name!   
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:I'm wwaaiitttinnnggg....  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
O.O Seriously? Your school doesn't give out yearbooks?  
  
PaopuPrincess**:I just sent him an e-mail =)  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Ooo.What did he say!?  
**PaopuPrincess**:He said his school doesn't give out yearbooks  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**: O.O  
[xxxSe1phiexxx is typing...]  
  
"You got Mail!"  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
Yeah, shocking, isn't it? :P   
_  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Does he go to a poor school or something? Lol  
**PaopuPrincess**:I dunno. Dare me to ask? Lol, j/k. That would be rude.  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Yeah, it would. Duh.  
[xxxSe1phiexxx is typing...]  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
Yeah, it is...  
  
Hey, what's your teacher's name?  
**  
**xxxSe1phiexxx**:Awww g2g. See ya  
**PaopuPrincess**:Bye

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Picture  
  
Message:  
  
You want to know that devil's name? It's Mr. Moon.  
  
He is really strict and gives us a lot of projects/essays. I think he hates me or something...but of course, all teachers hate their students =P_  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Ha. Sounds a lot like my teacher, Mrs. Moon. (Maybe they're married? Lol)   
  
Why would he hate you? Nobody would hate you...I don't**.  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Well, I...I don't know, but I just have a feeling he hates me or something, even though I'm the smartest guy in my class.  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Nah. He's probably just jealous of ya! ;P (Lol, a teacher being jealous of a student...) And anyway, I think Mrs. Moon hates ME! No...scratch that— I think Mrs. Moon hates the whole class!  
  
You have any friends at your school? (Wait a minute, why am I asking this question? Of course you have friends!)  
  
**_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Actually...I only have a couple friends...I bet you have a lot, considering that you're popular; I'm not.  
  
_**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Oh...I'm sorry...for asking a stupid question. x.X;  
  
-cough- This is a little embarrassing...but...can you help me out with my math? I don't understand it... n.n;**

_-Beep- _Another instant message. I clicked 'accept'.

**PrInCeSStalkaLOT:**wwwaaasssssuuuuuppppppp =3  
**PaopuPrincess**:Hiya Yuffie  
**PrInCeSStalkaLOT**:grrr im sooo bored!!!111!!!11  
**PaopuPrincess**:Teehee, I'm not. HAHAHAHA. j/k  
**PrInCeSStalkaLOT**:heeeyyy! u think i should im squallie!? hes online!!!11!!  
**PaopuPrincess**:Sure. Go ahead and bug him even more than usual— I don't think he'll mind =P  
**PrInCeSStalkaLOT**:okey dokey! muahahahahahaha. ttyl

I closed the IM. "You got mail!"  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Teachers  
  
Message:  
  
Sure. Whats the problem?  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Math  
  
Message:  
  
Thanks! Here is the problem:  
  
'If your salary is $14.75 per hour, your annual salary is approximately:  
  
A.$5,000  
B.$10,000  
C.$15,000  
D.$30,000  
E.$45,000'  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
Thats an easy problem!  
  
'If your salary is $14.75 per hour, your annual salary is approximately:  
  
A.$5,000  
B.$10,000  
C.$15,000  
D.$30,000  
E.$45,000'  
  
Problem solving often requires assumptions about the problem. For this problem, we are not told how many hours per week you work, or how many weeks per year you are paid. We assume a 40-hour week, and we also assume that you are paid 52 weeks per year.  
  
Estimate-   
  
Your hour salary is about $15 per hour.  
A 40-hour week gives us 40 x $15 = $600 per week.  
For the estimate, we calculate the wages for 50 weeks instead of 52:  
50 weeks yields x $600 = $30,000  
The answer is 'D.'  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
WOW! O.O You ARE smart! Thanks so much! n.n   
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
No problem :) Need any more help?  
_  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
Well, I do have one more problem I don't understand...but you don't have to help, unless you want to :) It's a rrreeeaaalllyyyy hard question.  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com   
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
It's okay :D_  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:  
  
Okay, thanks! Heres the problem:  
  
'Assuming that lights travel 186,000 miles per second, what is the distance (in miles) that travels in 1 year? This is the unit of length known as a 'light-year'. Give your answer in scientific notation.'  
**  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:Re. - Math  
  
Message:   
  
Wow, thats an easy problem too!  
  
'Assuming that lights travel 186,000 miles per second, what is the distance (in miles) that travels in 1 year? This is the unit of length known as a light-year. Give your answer in scientific notation.'  
  
Solution-  
  
One year is 365.25 days = 365.25 x 24 hours  
=365.25 x 24 x 60 minutes  
=365.25 x 24 x 60 x 60 seconds  
__=31,557,600 seconds  
  
Since light travels 186,000 miles each second and there are 31,557,600 seconds in 1 year, we have:  
  
186,000 x 31,557,600 = 5,869,713,600,000 5.87 x 10(to the power of 12)  
  
Thus, light travels 5.87 x 10(to the power of 12) miles in 1 year.  
  
Hope that helps =D  
  
_**[???'s PoV]** (a/n:hmm...wonder who's PoV this is...) ;P  
  
"Hmm...so three hundred sixty-five and twenty-five tenths times twenty-four times sixty time sixty is thirty-one million, five hundred fifty- seven thousand, six hundred seconds..." I said, tapping my pencil in my hand.  
  
"Oh, so you'll have to multiply it to one hundred eighty- six times thirty one million, five hundred fifty seven thousand, six hundred and...I got it!"  
  
I typed down the answer in the e-mail and sent the e-mail. _'If 'Minnie' gets an A on her homework tomorrow, it'll be thanks to me.'_ I smiled. I chuckled. Minnie, strange name.  
  
"Hey, Idiot, get your ass down here!!!" a voice boomed from downstairs._ 'Aww man...'  
_  
"Okay! Hold on!"  
  
**[Kairi's PoV]**  
  
_'Wow. Now I know why Aladdin is the smartest kid in his class...'_  
  
"You got Mail!"  
  
___'Another one? I didn't even reply yet.'  
_  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:See ya  
  
Message:  
  
I have to go. Bye =)_  
  
"Aww," I complained,"This really sucks. Now who do I talk to?"

«---------------------»  
**Author's Notes:**That was pretty short...at least, to me it is o.o;  
I'm gonna work on my other fanfic, so the next chapter won't come 'til probably Friday.  
  
_Quick FAQs:_

**Q.Whats with the math thing!?**  
A.It was just to show ya how smart Aladdin was, y'know?

**Q.Where did you get the math questions from?**   
A.My sister's math book.

**Q.What did Sora mean, in the beginning, when he said 'I _am_ a mistake' to Kairi?  
**A.Can't answer that question just yet -dodges all the rocks and shoes being thrown-  
  
Well, please review =D (You'll make me** very** happy if you do!) ;3

_Special Thanks to:AeRiSdOnO,Cyn(),Makayla Cole(),SummonerMomo,Juzlovnsora,Anime-Master7,HisLight,Zanisha,teh rabid chipmunk of d00m() [where is my cheese!? lol, j/k],Antonio(),and Mugs for the reviews_ =D  
You guys are so -sniff- nice. -sniff snif-  
All names with () beside it are annonymous reviewers.

**Makayla Cole()-**Hmm...I'll _try _to make him get in trouble next chapter ;D

Bleh, thats all...er...yeah...so...review! =D =P


	5. Tomorrow I meet you

----------------  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER FIVE

**Author's Notes:**Thanks for all of the reviews! (Thank you messages at the end of chapter)  
How sad, this story might be ending pretty soon =( Only a few more chapters left =( Most probably only about four left. Sad, I know.

Eep, I'm sick. I have a cold, cold sore (eek),runny nose, I'm sneezing a lot, my head hurts, and my stomach hurts. Not that anybody cares. =/

Stupid thing I did- I accidently deleted this chapter. X.x; Boy, that was stupid. I should've just replaced the document. -bonks self on the head-  
----------------

**[The Next Day...]**

School went by pretty quick. I got an 'A' on my math paper, thanks to Aladdin. I smiled as I held the 'A' math paper in my hand and reached for my backpack.

"Finally you get an 'A'!" I heard somebody say behind me. My paper flew on the ground and I jumped in surprise. I turned around.

"Sora!" I shrieked. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"Heh, sorry," Sora replied, putting his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes. Sora grabbed my paper and handed it to me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, snatching the paper and putting it into my backpack. I walked away, oddly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. Sora, who was blushing, was behind me.

"Uh, you wanna, uh..uh..." Sora said, his voice trailed off. I raised my eyebrow. "Go out and...uh...get some....uh...lunch or something?"

I smiled. _'Heh, why not?'_ "Umm...sure. I'd love to."

Sora's face lit up. (a/n:no, not like a lightbulb =P)  
"Umm, uh, okay...uh..." Sora said.

"So when are you--"

"How does tomorrow sound!?"

"Okay."

I started to walk away. _'Wait a minute, did _Sora _ just ask me out? For lunch?'_

"Hey, Sora!" I yelled across the room. Sora turned around and ran up to me.

"Huh? What?"

"You got a computer? Whats your e-mail address?"

Sora frowned and replied,"I, uh, don't have a, uh, computer."

"Aw, okay. See ya."

I thought I'd ask him that to just get to know him better, since we hardly talked to each other and he just asked me out for lunch. That sucks, we could only talk at school, then.   
---

"You got mail!"

I clicked open the window.

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Moving =/_

_Message:_

_Hey. I might not e-mail you as much as usual. I'm moving to some new island. So that really sucks =/_

**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/**

**Message:**

**Aww, really? To where? You're still gonna have a computer, right?**

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/_

_Message:_

_I'm not sure where.   
And yeah, I'll still have a computer. _

**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/**

**Message:**

**Good. =)   
Hey, you live around Destiny Islands, right? And you're moving somewhere else, right? Soooo... maybe we can meet. Before you go.**

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/_

_Message:_

_Meet? I'm not sure if thats a good idea..._

**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/**

**Message:**

**Aww, come on! Just once!**

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/_

_Message:_

_Okay, whatever. So where do you wanna meet?_

**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/**

**Message:**

**Uh...I don't know. You know where that small paopu island is? What about there?**

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/_

_Message:_

_Okay, sure. So when are we gonna meet? I'm moving in four days._ _Wanna meet tomorrow?_

**To:NobodysRomeo(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - Moving =/**

**Message:**

**Yeah =D Can't wait!**

"I can't believe it," I said out loud to myself. "I'm actually gonna meet him!"

----------------

**Author's Notes**:Ahh, sorry for the short, crappy chapter!   
Muahaha, so they meet in the next chapter ;D

**Aliasfan-**I love reading your reviews. You make me feel so happy =D Thank you so much =)

**Cyn()-**No, actually they were college math problems.

**SongstressSara()**-Thanks! =D

**LadyComplicated-**I suck at math too! It's my worst subject in school!

**Princess of Mirrors-**Eeep, you don't like Sora/Kairi!? Ahhh! =P Well, thanks for your review. I'll try doing a better job in the story..er...so yeah...

**Hislight-**Math,math, math! Math is evil...Er, anyway, thanks for your review =) I'm happy too when people mention my name =P =3

**Emma()-**Thank you! =D This story should be ending pretty soon...=(

**Teh rabid chipmunk of d00m()-** Nooo! -shakes Sora- You ate my cheese! =P My Sora plush has bite marks in it! Ahhh!

**Anime-Master7-**She should be figuring out who she's really talking to in the next chapter...muahahaha!

**Crazyhorohorofan-**Eeep! Poor Riku, I don't think I'm going to put him in this story =(

**Juzlovnsora-**Hiya, hiya! Lol, I must be boring to talk to on AIM. Haha, but a whole bunch of people IM me anyway, for some very strange reason O.O I meant to update on Friday, but I -cough- kinda deleted my document...-cough-

**AeRiSdOnO-**Yay, thanks! n.n -

**Shadowranger()-**Really? I just copied down the problems and answers from my sister's college math book.

**Zanisha-**Hmm...I don't think so. Muahaha! Poor, poor Kairi. I think she is dense. =P

**SummonerMomo-**Sorry =( Well, THANK YOU!!! -gives ya a stuffed bear- Yay! I was just putting the thankies for those people (look above) because they reviewed the last chapter. Eek, sorry! =(

Phew! That was a lot of people. Thanks again to all of ya! =D

Now review! =D Please? Heehee.


	6. Today I hate you

-----------------------  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER SIX

**Warning:**The last few chapters will be extremely short. Well, not _that_ short- but not like a 2,000 word chapter.  
**2nd Warning:** Kairi gets extremely pissed in this chapter...and so does a certain someone...  
**Point of View:**Third person  
**Author's Notes:**Lol, I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Anyway...

Dun, dun, dun! It is time to find out who is the mysterious sender of the e-mail! MUAHAHAHA! -cough-

Remember in the summary of this story it said '[SK]'? Well, if you didn't notice, it doesn't say it anymore...for I am not sure if this is ending as SK anymore... =(

Now on with the story...(you're all gonna kill me after you're done reading...)

-----------------------

_'I just can't wait to meet Aladdin.' _Kairi thought, as she strolled into the school grounds. There, Selphie came sprinting over to her.

"Hey!" Selphie said, panting. Kairi put on a small smile on her face.

"Hey..." Was all Kairi said, as her voice trailed off.

Selphie frowned,"Whats wrong?"

Kairi smiled and shook her head,"Nothing."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"TELL ME!"

"Okay, whatever. Geez."

_'Should I really tell her?'_ Kairi thought._ 'Of course I should. She's my friend, afterall.'_

"I..."

"You...?"

"I...."

"Well?" Selphie started to impatiently tap her foot.

"I'm going to meet Aladdin today." Kairi blurted out. Selphie blankly stared at Kairi, her eyes widened.

"You're gonna what!?"

"I said--"

"I heard what you said! Kairi, do you know how _stupid_ it is to meet a total _stranger_ you met on the Internet!? Who knows? Maybe you're talking to a-a murderer or something! I'm warnin--"

Kairi clenched her fists and yelled,"A murderer!? A MURDERER!? I feel like I know him a lot- as if I know he is really close. And you're the one calling _me_ stupid!?"

"You haven't even MET him! Heck, you don't even know what he looks like either! Just 'cause you_ feel_ like you know him doesn't mean you do!"

"How do YOU know I haven't met him? Or know that I don't know how he looks!?"

"Because I said so! It's obvious!"

"Whatever!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"GRR! Well, I guess this means goodbye!"

"I guess so, too, then!"

They gave each other a cold glare, and they both turned around and started to walk away. Selphie stopped, but she didn't even turning to look at Kairi.

"But, Kairi," Selphie said,"If you are murdered, or injured, or- or even raped- it isn't my fault. It's yours."

And with that, Selphie continued to walk away. For the rest of the day, they tried to avoid each other's presence.

---

_'I knew I shouldn't have told that lying, betraying ex-friend.' _Kairi thought, as she walked towards her house. _'That little ugly, freaky-haired slut...'_

Kairi walked into her house, throwing her backpack on her couch. She sat and slumped into the couch, as she turned on the television. She rolled her eyes as she saw the Roofi commercial play...

_"Hello kids! Lets sing a song to help cheer up Mr. Bear, who's dying!: 1,2 tie your shoe! 3,4 pick up the floor! 5,6 pick up sticks! 7,8 clean your plate! 9,10 start over again!"_ Roofi sang, strumming his guitar.

"Ughhh..." Kairi said. Now she had the song in her head.   
_1, 2 tie your shoe!_  
Kairi turned off the television and dragged herself upstairs.  
_3,4 pick up the floor!_  
Kairi banged her head against her door to her room  
_5,6 pick up sticks!_  
She sighed and fell on her bed.   
_7,8 clean your plate!_  
Kairi's head shot up.

"Oh no! I'm suposed to meet Sora for lunch!" Kairi screamed and made her way out of the house. She stopped in her tracks. "Wait, I'm suposed to meet Aladdin, too! Right now!"

Kairi paced back and forth on her front porch. Who to meet? Aladdin? Or Sora?

"Hmmm," Kairi said aloud,"Sora was sweet enough to ask me for lunch...but Aladdin is the one moving in, like, three days!"

After a few minutes of making a hard decision, Kairi decided to go and meet Aladdin. _'Sora and I could go out, no, not go _out_- have lunch together- some other time.'_

Kairi couldn't help but feel guilty. _'Poor Sora, he'd have to sit alone, waiting for me...'  
_She put her hands into her pockets and made her way to the small Paopu island. _'I'm sure he'll understand...'  
_Kairi passed by Selphie's house. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the glistening window of Selphie's room. _'Poor Selphie, too...I think I was way too harsh with her...maybe I should apologize later.'_   
Kairi kicked the dirt on the ground and then continued to stroll down to the isle.

She sighed as she passed by more houses, and she came closer and closer to the small isle. Kairi stopped, once again. _'What if what I'm doing...is wrong. Selphie_ is_ right. What if I_ am_ putting myself in danger?'  
_Kairi stared at the isle, the long distance of it seemed like it was miles away. _'I'm going to need something to protect myself...' _She looked down at the ground, looking for something that could protect her. Who knows? Aladdin might _really_ be dangerous. Kairi noticed a large, long stick on the ground. She grabbed it and held it in her right hand. _'This will do. If he really is going to attack me, I'll be ready.'_

Kairi walked, slowly, to the isle, grasping the stick tightly.   
_'This is it.'_   
She was almost on the island. All she needed to do is climb up the ladder. Kairi put her left hand on the ladder.  
_'I'm really going to do this.'  
_Kairi put her foot, on the ladder...  
...and climbed. The stick made clattering noises as she climbed up and up. Kairi was almost there, her heart beated faster and faster.  
She did what seemed impossible.  
_She was on the island._

There, she took a look around the area. Nothing seemed different. The same paopu tree the seemed like it was falling down was still there. The same coconut trees. Everything was the same! Kairi sighed and walked over to sit down on the tree, which was so bent over that a person could even lay down and sleep on it.   
Kairi noticed something _strange _sticking out from the trunk of the tree- strands of _brunette hair. _She couldn't see anybody- just that hair that stuck out.

"Selphie?" Kairi called out. The stuck out hair seemed to shake, as if somebody were startled and were jumping in surprise.  
Kairi held up her stick and gripped it tight.

"Show yourself! I have a, uh, weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Kairi yelled.

"A weapon, eh?" A familiar voice replied coolly. Kairi's jaw dropped down as the person, who had the brunette hair, stood up- just so Kairi could see them. It was....  
....

....

....

....

....

...

...

...

...

"Sora?" Kairi said, confused. "What are you doing here!?"

Kairi dropped her stick and walked over to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Kairi's face turned bright scarlet.

"Uh..heh heh heh..." Kairi said, smiling.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't show up anyway," Sora said, sitting on the tree. "Anyway, you wouldn't want to eat lunch with a nerd like me. Afterall, you were suposed to meet _Aladdin_."

Kairi's jaw dropped down, again.

"How? H-hh-hhow!?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "You didn't know?"

"What!?"

"_I'm_ Aladdin."

Kairi choked. _'What does he mean by that!? This whole time?...no...he couldn't...'_

"Wait, so your...your real name is...Aladdin!?"

"Yes-- I mean no! I was pretending to be him..." Sora said, as if Kairi were insane. "I thought it was kind of obvious it was me..."

Kairi clenched her fists._ 'He...he lied to me this whole entire damn time!'_

"Why you little asshole! Why!? Why'd you do it!?"

Sora frowned and stared down at the ground. Kairi was getting angrier by each passing second.

"I..."

"You what!? Tell me!"

Kairi started to back up and grabbed her stick, which layed on the ground.

"I love you."

Kairi blinked.

"You...what!?"

"I love you," Sora repeated, his deep skyblue eyes stayed staring at the ground. Kairi dropped the stick and walked up to Sora. Her hand flew and hit across Sora's face, leaving a bright red mark. Kairi had no expression on her face, her eyes blankly stared at Sora, who didn't move nor look at Kairi. Kairi turned around and walked toward the ladder. She stopped in her tracks.

"You son of a bitch. I hate you," she said coldly. And added,"Lies...all lies..."

---

Kairi shivered and hugged her arms. She wasn't cold. She wasn't warm. Tears started to pour down her cheeks. She bit her lip.

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_

She sniffed and tried to force the tears not to come out. It was no use. Tears continued to stream down.   
Kairi was on her way back to her house. Once again, she passed by Selphie's house. Kairi stopped.

_'I'll apologize to Selphie...'_

Kairi gloomly walked onto Selphie's front porch and knocked on the door. The door instantly flew open. Selphie, who had opened the door, frowned.

"What are you doin--Oh my gosh! What happened to you!?" Selphie screamed. "Come in!"

Kairi took a step into the house and slumped into Selphie's couch.

"What happened!?" Selphie urged.

"Sora..."Kairi replied, blankly staring at Selphie,"Sora is Aladdin."

-----------------------

**Author's Notes:**See? I told you the chapter was short! I personally think this chapter was crappy. Ah well, I hope you liked it anyway.

**Reviews n' stuff:**

_Madcow863-_Nope. Never saw the movie. My sn for AIM is x0neWingedAnge1x (but I don't go on it that much) =/

_Mr.Trashcan(haha, j/k)-_Lol, stupid Maurice. You made him cry twice. TWICE. And stupid pineapple. Lol  
Hey, did you watch Harry Potter yet? My sister and I might. Shes forcing me to watch Mean Girls and Shrek 2 too. O.o;

_Princess of Mirrors-_Yes, I feel very honored. =D

_Hislight-_Sadly, this story may not turn out SK in the END. (dun, dun, dun) But there will be some SK fluff in the next chapter.. ;) maybe...MUAHAHA

_Cloud72191_-Thanks... =)

_Aliasfan_-Like I said, I love reading your reviews =D I remember that happened to me too. x.X; -shudders-

_Makayla-_Thanks! =D -is happy-

_Zanisha_-Ooo! That was a long 'MUAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA'! =D Hrm, you're just like me: Sometimes I'm in a Kairi bashing mood and sometimes I'm not. o.o;

_Kaycar11_-Thanks =3 I hope ya liked this chapter.

_Anime-Master7_-Hope this is soon enough =P Glad you like the last chapter. Thanks!

_Annjirika-_n.n Thankehs! Hope you liked this chapter too. (besides that Sora got slapped hard...eeek)

_SummonerMomo-_Hey, you read the last chapter again right!? If you didn't, read it now! =D Well, you are an appreciated reviewer. =) Oh yeah! I also like your story 'What goes around, comes around' =3

_Pastel Cutout_-Sorry you had to wait so long for chapter 5! Hope you liked this chapter. =D Thanks for your review, you made me really happy.

_Juzlovnsora_-Yay! I love reading your reviews too. Fortunately, I didn't delete this. Yay =P Like I said, theres going to be SK fluff in next chapter =3 woohoo! =D =P =B

(If you weren't mentioned here, eep, sorry! It is probably because I already thanked you or you didn't review the last chapter)

'Tis all. Thanks to all of my reviewers! =D -hands out Thank You cards to everybody-  
Well, uh, please review! You'll make me **very** happy if you do!


	7. Forgive me?

----------------------  
**You Got Mail  
**CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
**Warning:**Contains SK fluff. I really suggest you don't read this chapter if you're a SK hater  
**Point of View:**Kairi  
**Author's Notes**:-sobs- Noooo! Next chapter is the LAST chapter. Okay, maybe I'm not really sobbing...but thats not the point... =P  
I was about to make THIS chapter the last one but I wanted to add a little more...  
Shall this be SK or not? You shall find out in the next(and last) chapter....muahahahaha!  
Well, uh, enjoy...?  
  
----------------------  
  
I wiped away a tear with my thumb.  
  
"Aww, Kairi! It's not...uh, _entirely_ your fault!" Selphie said, trying to cheer me up. I chuckled slightly. _'Of course it was my fault...'_  
  
"Listen, Selphie, the reason I came over here was to apologize," I stated, wiping away another tear,"So sorry."  
  
Selphie shook her head,"Nah. It's okay. I'm sorry, too."  
  
Selphie offered me a tissue. She pushed it in front of my face and I took it.  
  
"So, Kairi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He loves you..."  
  
"So!?"  
  
I began to feel angry again. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my cheeks and fell down on the floor, making a small puddle.  
  
"So, didn't you like Aladdin?"  
  
"Geez, Selph, are you trying to make me feel better or worse!?"  
  
Selphie slightly cringed,"No, no! I'm trying to make you feel better! I'm just saying that, you said so yourself you liked this Aladdin, who turned to be Sora...soooo--"  
  
"No, I do not, and will not, like Sora. I liked Aladdin, not Sora."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kairi. Whatever you say..."  
  
Selphie grinned and put her hands behind her head. I gave her a small glare, but smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now," I said, standing up. I stretched and made my way towards the door. "See ya."  
  
---  
  
**[Kairi's House]**  
  
I layed on my bed, my head was underneath my pillow. I was still crying, yet, I didn't know why. I did like Aladdin- a lot. But when I found out it was Sora, I started to hate him. Do I really have feelings for Sora?  
  
I shook my head. No, I hate him. He lied to me. He tricked me. He doesn't really like me.  
_He loves you._  
I growled at the small voice in my head, my inner conscience, and took the pillow off my head and threw it across the room.  
  
"You got mail!"  
  
I growled, once again, and banged my head on the mattress. (a/n:Don't ask me how the computer got turned on) It's probably from Alad--Sora. I didn't want to speak with that heartbreaker.   
_But he loves you._  
"Shut up, inner conscience," I said aloud to myself.  
  
"You got mail!"  
  
_He loves you._  
Why? Why!? He doesn't love me. He loved to fool me. He loved lying to me. He--  
_He loved you.  
_Again, I banged my head, but this time on he wall.   
_Check the mail._   
I can't check the mail! He's going to fool me again!   
I didn't know why, but I got up from the bed.  
  
"You got mail!"  
  
_You know you want to check the mail.  
_I bit my lip. To check or not to check? I sighed.   
  
"Okay, might as well. He sent me three mails. I'll check the first one."  
  
I found the courage to even walk over to the computer and sit down.  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:I'm sorry  
  
Message:  
  
Kairi, I'm sorry for what I've done. I really am truly sorry. Forgive me?_  
  
I glared at the screen. Forgive him? No way.  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:I'm really sorry  
  
Message:  
  
Man, I know you're reading this. Can you at least reply? I told you: I'm really sorry! I love you. I know you don't really hate me...okay, maybe you do, but not that much! Reply?_  
  
I smirked. Begging for forgiveness. Thats what he is doing.  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Greeting sent from NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com  
_  
I blinked. He gave me a greeting. I opened the screen to a new window. I smiled as another tear rolled down my cheek. The greeting had a huge puppy with glistening eyes and it held a sign that said "I'M SORRY"in its mouth.  
_Forgive him._  
I shook my head. That was really sweet of him but I can't forgive him.   
  
-DING DONG-  
  
My head perked. I ran downstairs and opened the door. A man, with a rather large beard, held a clipboard and a box of pizza in his hand. He grinned and pushed the pizza towards my hands.  
  
"Here ya go! Already paid for," The man said, and turned around. I took the pizza in one hand and grabbed the man's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I didn't order any pizza!" I said, pushing the pizza toward him. He shook his head and pushed it back.  
  
"No, no, no! You must've ordered it! It said to come here and deliver the pizza. And, well, I'm delivering the pizza, so here ya go!" The man replied, shoving the pizza. I pushed it back.  
  
"I don't know who called you guys, but I did _not_ order any pizza!" I said angrily. The man gave the pizza another shove and shrugged.  
  
"Well, _somebody_ ordered it," The man sternly said. I gave up. I glanced at his long beard.  
  
"Uh...you don't _make _the pizza, do you?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, I just deliver," The pizza man said, and walked towards his pizza delivery car. I sighed. I opened the box of pizza and smiled. In M&Ms, the words "I'M SORRY" were printed across the pizza. I chuckled.  
  
"Sora's never gonna give up, is he?" I said, rolling my eyes, and I walked into the house, slamming the door shut. I placed the box of pizza on the kitchen counter. I am not going to eat it. No matter what he does, I am not going to forgive him.  
_Eat it...eat it!_  
I shook my head. Though, my inner conscience tempted me to eat it. I couldn't help it, I mean, I didn't eat until yesterday! I lunged toward the pizza and devoured it.   
  
---  
  
**[The Next Day]**  
  
I arrived at school and met up with Selphie. We were friends again. I sighed as I walked into class._ 'Sora better not be here...'  
_  
But he was here. Torture, torture. All day, he'll probably just beg for forgiveness. He sat in his seat, not glancing at me even once. I sat behind him. _'Man, why do I always have to sit behind him!?'  
_  
"Hello, class," Mrs. Moon said, sitting in her chair,"Did you-ooo-ooo all remember that your essay, about the best thing that has ever happened to you-ooo-ooo, is due-ooo-ooo tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Moon," The class lied.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Moon said, smiling. I sighed and slumped into my seat. I didn't even start on the essay.  
  
"Psstt...Kairi, we need to talk," I heard Sora whisper to me. I glared at him.  
  
"No we don't," was all I said.  
  
"Fine, whatever. All I wanted to tell you is that I'm moving to a new island tomorrow. I'll be gone forever. I bet you're happy about that."  
  
He seemed really depressed, he never turned around to take a look at me. He just kept staring forward.   
_You don't want Sora to leave, do you?_  
"Shut up, conscience," I said to myself softly. In a way, I really didn't want Sora to move...I feel guilty now. He's moving just because of me...  
_Stop him. Don't let him move._  
No, I'll let him go. Who cares.  
_You do._  
I do not.  
  
"Class, what is 2,910,120 plus 6,154,094?" Mrs. Moon asked. I rolled my eyes. Another random question. I glanced at Sora, who, surprisingly, didn't have his hand raised. My jaw dropped down. He's always the one answering those stupid random questions! _Always._ I was really surprised, and so was Mrs. Moon and the whole class.   
  
Mrs. Moon seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"Sora? Do you-ooo-ooo know the answer?" Mrs. Moon asked, hoping that Sora would say 'yes'.  
  
"No," Sora mumbled, he was playing around with his pencil. My eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, well does anybody else know-oh-oh?" Mrs. Moon said, smiling nervously. Everybody started to whisper to the person they sat next to. I shrugged and raised my hand. _'Well, why not give it a try?'  
_  
"Yes, Kairi?"  
  
"Is the answer 9,064,214?" I asked. Mrs. Moon smiled.  
  
"Yes, Kairi! It is," she replied. I smiled. _'Wow, did I just answer a question _correctly_?'  
_  
Everybody around me seemed surprised, but not as surprised as me!  
  
---  
  
After school, I managed to drag myself over to my house. Boy, I was tired. P.E was tough and tiring. We had to run five miles. Arriving home, I walked into my room and fell on my bed. I yawned. I'm going to take a nice, long nap--  
  
"You got mail!"  
  
My eye twitched. I yawned again and crawled over to the chair near the computer.  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:...  
  
Message:  
  
Do you forgive me?  
_  
I couldn't give in and say 'Yes, I forgive you.'   
_Just give in. You love him, too._  
No I don't.  
_Yes you do. You just don't know it._  
Shut UP, conscience. I couldn't help but smile, though. Sora was so sweet, yet, I hate him for what he did. Did he do because he really loved me?  
_Yes, now just give in and say you love him, too._  
I shook my head._ 'Well, I should at least thank him...'_  
  
Without thinking, I clicked the 'reply' icon. I started to panic. Oh God, what did I just do!? Oh man, oh man, oh man. _'Kairi, you idiot, just close the window.'_  
_Don't close the window. Reply._   
I did what I thought I had no courage to do. I did what my stupid conscience told me to do.  
I replied...  
  
**To:NobodysRomeo(at)blah.com   
Subject:Re. - ...  
  
Message:  
  
No, I don't forgive you. Meet me by the small paopu isle around 10 o' clock.**  
  
and I clicked the 'Send' icon. _'What have I done? I'm meeting him again!? Why couldn't I just thank him in the e-mail!?'_  
_Because you love him._  
I growled. I do NOT love him.  
  
"You got mail!"  
  
_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya.com  
Subject:Re. - ...  
  
Message:  
  
Oh, okay..._  
  
and that was all he wrote. Guilt was what I was feeling. Not sadness, not anger. Guilt. He was so depressed today...  
_You love him._  
My conscience seemed to love taunting me. I was getting annoyed. My emotions will not interefere with me...I think...  
_Truly, do you think you can hide your feelings any longer?_   
Sighing, I turned off the computer and dragged myself over to my bed. I nuzzled my pillow and took my long awaited nap.  
  
---  
  
My eyes fluttered open and my head shot up. I glanced at the clock. 9:52 PM. I yawned. I slept for hours and I'm still sleepy. I walked over to my closet and got dressed. My attire was made of blue jeans, a white blouse, and a black jacket that said 'Princess' in pink on the back.  
  
I walked downstairs and put on my sandals. Was I really going to meet Sora yet again?   
_Yes, you are._  
I nodded, actually agreeing with my conscience, and opened the door and got out. I strolled down the sidewalk, ignoring all of my surroundings. My pace was quite slow. This time, I wasn't worried about meeting Sora. I wasn't scared. I felt a little excited. Maybe I will forgive him...despite the fact that he's lied to me.   
  
Oh God, now what are these feelings? I'm tangled in my own emotions. Do I love him? Am I angry with him? That, I didn't know. I kicked a small pebble to the side.   
  
Nothing is going to distract me from going to that isle. Not my inner conscious, not Selphie's house, which I was passing by right now, and definately not being scared of what might happen. Oh how I wish I didn't say that. Now I was worrying about what might happen. I bit my lip and shuddered. I'm sure nothing bad will happen...  
  
I rubbed my hands together, for I felt a bit cold. I glanced at my watch on my right hand. 10:07 PM.  
  
"Oh no!" I said aloud,"I'm late!"  
  
I began to run. Sure, I was only seven minutes late, but it was getting a lot darker.   
I ignored the fact that people were staring at me, wondering where I was going to in a rush. I didn't care.  
  
_'Almost there...'_ I thought.   
  
---  
  
I panted as I climbed up the ladder. Man, was I running fast. I reached the top and spotted a figure sitting on the paopu tree.  
  
"Sora?" I called out. The figure's head turned to face me.  
  
"It's me," the figure -Sora- replied, and turned his head back. He stared up at the sky, staring up at the glistening moonlight and the blazing stars. The stars weren't on fire, but it seemed to glow so beautifully.   
  
"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, and hopped on the tree without waiting for Sora's reply. I edged closer to him and, too, stared up at the sky,"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
I looked up at Sora and blinked. The light of the moon seemed to kiss his tan skin. His eyes glistened. I edged closer to him.   
  
"Hey, the reason I told you to come is that I wanted to thank you. You know, for the greeting and the pizza," I said, and added,"and I forgive you, I guess."  
  
Sora closed his eyes and dropped his head,"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You told me that like a million times." 

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him on the shoulder and said,"Oh, er, I'm sorry for, uh, hitting you yesterday."  
  
He chuckled,"Didn't hurt that much."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We laughed and I gave him a little push. Sora suddenly stopped laughing.   
  
"Kairi..." He said, his voice trailed off.   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
I turned my head to look at him. He leaned closer to me and our lips met. I was a little surprised by this action. I didn't pull away. It felt nice. We closed our eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his arms around my waist. To my surprise, my tongue found its way Sora's mouth..

This moment felt ever so passionate. My hands ruffled up his hair even more. I wished this moment could last forever.   
_Forever..._what a long time...  
Suddenly, Sora pulled away.   
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.   
  
"Nothing. It's just that this is my last day with you," he replied, staring at the swaying ocean. The ocean, too, was beautiful and dark. The moon's reflection only made it more mysterious and awe.  
  
"Last day? What do you mean!?"  
  
"I told you:I'm moving to a new island."  
  
"What!? Are you serious!?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Aw, this is all my fault, huh!?"  
  
"No, it's not. My parents just decided to move. It's not like I have a choice; I have to go..."  
  
"Can't you convince them to stay!?"  
  
"I tried. They didn't listen."  
  
I felt tears stream down my cheeks. This is the last day I'm spending with Sora.   
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I love you, too."  
  
Sora's eyes widened; he didn't expect me to say that.   
  
"Sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"B-but--"  
  
"I'll always love you, too, and always will."  
  
Sora stood up. He made his way towards the ladder. I jumped off the tree and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Can't you stay longer?"  
  
"No, because my dad gets really angry at me for staying up all night late. And when he gets mad, he gets _really_ mad."  
  
I bit my lip,"Well...so this is goodbye?"  
  
"No. This is goodbye, not farewell....or well, the other way around."

"Wait, isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really."  
  
I sniffed and gave him a hug. My forehead rested on his chest. I blinked back tears.  
Sora pulled away and wiped my tears with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry.." was all he said. Sora walked away toward the Paopu tree and climbed onto the tree. I cocked my head in confusion. He reached for what I think was a...leaf? No, why would he reach for a _leaf_!?  
  
He grabbed the thing he intended to grab, jumped off the tree, and ran to me. In his hands layed a Paopu fruit.  
  
"They say," Sora said,"If you share the Paopu fruit with some one you really care for, they'll remain in each other's hearts- and their destinies become intertwined."  
  
Sora carefully ripped the legendary fruit in half, handing me a piece. I smiled and took the piece. Sora opened his mouth to take a bite, but I quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure you really want to share it with _me_?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I really care for you..." He replied. I smiled and let go of his arm.  
  
"I really care for you, too."  
  
And we took a bite out of the fruit.  
  
----------------------  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hrm, not as fluffy as I wanted it to be. =/ Me bad fluff writer. X.x; Yuppers.

Lol, I made Kairi seem like a pig about the pizza part. I got that idea from the movie 'The Princess Dairies', if you were wondering. If I got the legend of the Paopu fruit thing wrong...don't blame me! I haven't played KH in months! I remember it was something similar to that. I will edit this chapter if I really did do it wrong. You can tell me if I did in your review =)   
Thanks to YuToMe for correcting my spelling mistake.  
  
Sorry, will not be answering last reviews for the last chapter this time. But I will eventually. Next chapter will be extremely short (Well, not _that_ short. Just shorter than the other chapters I've written) and should come out sometime next week or maybe this week. -shrugs-   
  
Please review! You'll make me **very** happy if you do! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes!


	8. —Author's Note—

-----------------------  
**You Got Mail**  
IMPORTANT  
  
**Author's Note:** -----IMPORTANT READ THIS-----  
  
Hrm. Okay, Chapter 7 was NOT THE ENDING. I repeat:Chapter 7 was **NOT** the ending.

I need you guys to decide something(think about it carefully):  
Do you guys want another chapter (the last and final chapter of the story) OR do you want Chapter 7 to be the last chapter?  
  
Confused? Let me put it in a more, er, understandable way: I will make Chapter 7 the last chapter of the story instead of writing a new one ---_IF_--- you want me to.  
  
A lot of my reviewers wanted Chapter 7 to be the last chapter. Some wanted another chapter. Well, er, I'm not sure what to do.  
  
Okay, so just tell me your opinion (don't listen to other's, I want to hear yours) and tell me whether or not to make a new chapter.   
  
**Review and vote!** (I will do whatever gets more votes)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
-----------------------


	9. It all started with an Email

¤----------------------¤  
**You Got Mail**  
CHAPTER NINE  
_The Last Chapter of the Story_  
  
**Warning**:---Extremely--- short, crappy last chapter  
**Point of View:** Kairi  
**Author's Notes:** ;-; Last chapter. Nooooo!   
Will this end as SK or no? -shrugs- Who knows? ...well, I do, but thats not the point. 

Hrm, you're probably wondering why I haven't updated in awhile. It's because writing this was so very, very, very difficult to write. I tried thinking of ways to make this story longer, but no luck with that. =/

And -drums rolls- Riku appears in this chapter! But only for a short time. -.-;  
  
Hope ya like...  
  
¤----------------------¤  
  
As I bit into the legendary fruit, I smiled and stared at Sora the whole time. I really, truly did love him. I couldn't help but wonder— was the legend of this simple fruit true?  
  
Juice flooded into my mouth and down my throat. The fruit was sweet, kinda sour. We had finished our piece of the paopu. The sky was getting brighter, obviously showing that the sun would come up soon.  
  
Sora took a step backwards from me.  
  
"I have to go now," he said sternly. I nodded. He gave me one last look, and climbed down the ladder. I watched him as he walked away, getting farther from me each step he took. I sighed.  
  
I glanced down at my watch. 4:59 AM. I yawned. _'Man, we've been here for a long time. Might as well head home. School starts in like four more hours.'_  
  
I jumped down the island, not even bothering to climb down the ladder. My cold hands were deep in my pockets. I wished my time with Sora had extended, so it could be just_ a little_ longer.  
  
¤---¤  
  
I arrived home. I rubbed my weary eyes. I layed down on my couch, as my eyes began to close._ 'I guess I can take a small nap.'_  
And I was sound asleep.

...

_-Ring-  
-Ring-  
-Ring-_

"Ugghh..SHUT UP!!!" I yelled, burying my head into the cushion.

_-Ring-_

Letting out a deep sigh, I managed to get up, drag myself to the damn phone, and picked it up.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Kairi?" A familiar voice answered back. I shook my head, trying to fully wake myself up.

"SORA!? I THOUGHT," I stopped, realizing that I was shouting,"you moved?"

"My parents changed their minds! I'm not leaving!"

"Oh. My. God! I'm so happy! What made them change their minds?"

"I don't know, but who cares!?"

I sighed in relief,"I'm so glad you're not leaving. I think I'd kill myself if you did...okay, maybe not, but whatever."

"Heh, well—"

_-Ding dong-_

My eyes flew open. I pinched my arm, making sure that I was awake. _It was all a dream? _I yawned, raising my hands up in the air to stretch. I rubbed my still weary eyes. Looking at my watch, I gasped. 8:35 AM.  
  
I screamed again and fell off the couch.  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm gonna get detention!" I screamed. I ran out of the house. _'I can't be late. Especially today! Oh man, today our essay is due! A-and we're probably supposed to present it! Oh man, I didn't even start!'_  
  
I ran like crazy. I never realized that I was such a slow runner. Ahead of me was my neighbor, who had just moved in. He had aqua eyes and silver hair, with a pale complexion. He held a black skateboard in his hand and a black/silver helmet in the other. I smiled. Maybe I could borrow...  
  
I ran over to him, panted and uttered,"HiI'mKairiyourneighborI'mlateforschoolsoIneedtoborrowyourskateboardthankyoubye!"  
  
I said it so fast that I think he didn't understand a word I said. I grabbed his skateboard and his helmet. I put the helmet on and rode off. The wind blew in my face. This was a lot faster than running, considering that I was a slow runner. I pushed the skateboard so I could go faster.

Riku shook his fist in the air,"YOU BETTER BRING BACK MY SKATEBOARD!!!"  
  
I ignored his comments. This felt nice. I should get a skateboard of my own someday. I finally arrived at school. I jumped off the skateboard and threw the helmet on the ground. I ran into my first classroom, which was with Mrs. Moon.  
  
"Where were you-ooo-ooo!?" Mrs. Moon asked, her hands were on her hips. I smiled nervously.   
  
"Heh heh. Sorry, I, uh, lost track of time and stuff..." I squeaked. Mrs. Moon tapped her foot, as if she was getting impatient. Of course she's getting impatient, you doofus. You're half an hour late to school!  
  
"Well, did you-ooo-ooo bring your essay!?" Mrs. Moon asked. I lied and nodded. Mrs. Moon, for some reason, smiled. _'What the hell!?'_  
  
"Okay, I will not give you-ooo-ooo detention _this time_. Just go-oh-oh up and present your essay," Mrs. Moon said. Again, I smiled nervously and stumbled over to the front of the classroom. I glanced at Sora's seat, it was empty. I bit my lip. The other students seemed really bored. They whispered and didn't pay attention. Of course, it was like this all the time when somebody presented something.  
  
"Umm..." I started,"The best thing that has ever happened to my life..."  
  
I didn't know what to say! Suddenly, a lightbulb popped over my head, not literally, of course.  
  
"Was when I shared the Paopu fruit with somebody I really cared for..."  
  
Everybody's, and I mean everybody's, including Mrs. Moon's, head shot up. Nobody in the school shared the legendary fruit with anybody. _Nobody._  
  
"You see, it all started with an e-mail. At first, I didn't really know who the sender was. The sender said his name was Aladdin. We've talked for quite awhile. I've really got to known him well...until I have actually decided to meet him. He turned out to be somebody I least expected— Sora. It had been Sora who had lied to me, and today, I thank him for doing that to me. For it kinda' taught me a lesson. Yeah, I hate lessons. They're a real pain in the— opps, I'm rambling. Anyway, at first, I hated Sora for what he did," I mentally hit myself on the head,"But now I think I love him. A-and I most probably do. And so last night, no— this morning, we shared the Paopu fruit. I won't be seeing Sora anymore, considering that he's gone...forever. But I would have to say that that was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life— sharing the paopu fruit with Sora....oh, and everybody, don't_ ever, EVER_ meet anybody you've talked to from the Internet."  
  
¤---¤

School ended rather quickly. I walked to my house, keeping my pace slow. No need to rush and talk to _Aladdin._ He's gone. Hah, I was pretty stupid for thinking he was real.  
My 'essay' had gotten an A. My _first_. I was relieved Mrs. Moon didn't find out I didn't _really_ do my essay. How dense can she get? But whatever, _I_ earned myself a passing grade. Not Aladdin. Not some other person. _Me.  
_My house came into view. I walked inside, dumping my backpack on the floor. I ambled myself to my room. I mean, there was nothing else to do. And so I just turned on the computer. Doing so, it signed online. I scrolled up and down my buddy list.

I banged my head on the table. Nobody to e-mail. Nobody on my buddy list is online. Nobody to even TALK to! _What am I going to do!?_

"You got mail."

I jerked my head up. _Sora? _I clicked the mailbox icon...

**[Sender]** **[Subject]  
**SomebodysRomeo(at)hiya. com ???

_To:PaopuPrincess(at)hiya. com  
Subject:???_

_Message:_

_Hi...uh...you wanna talk? My name is Aladdin....   
;) :P_

¤---------------------¤  
**Author's Notes:**Three words to describe this 'ending':  
1.Crappy   
2. Rushed?  
3.Short  
How horrible. I hate this chapter. HATE IT. And it didn't make much sense. But, it was the only thing I was satisfied with, out of all the endings I wrote. Yep, I wrote about 7 different endings and this was the only one I was satisfied with. Uh-huh, it was THAT bad.  
I think chapter 7 would've made a better ending that this o.O but whatever

Oh yeah, I re-wrote chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4. I'd like it if you read them again, you don't have to review n.n; Hopefully, you'll think they're better. I made them longer and I fixed most of the mistakes. Chapters 5, 6, 7, and this chapter will eventually get re-written, too.  
  
Well, thank you all for reading and I hope you liked..._most_...of the story. =3 There is, in fact, going to be another chapter, but it's a little extra thingy to my loyal reviewers =) It will have the following:

1.Thank you's to all of my reviewers, individually. You'll have to review this chapter if you want to get mentioned.  
2.Alternate Endings (theres a lot O.o)  
3.Sora— how _did_ he know the other e-mail sender was Kairi? (most questions will be answered here)

Hmmm...I was thinking of doing a sequel...not sure. If there was one, what would it even be about!? O.o OR, maybe I should do another chapter, only this time, it will be told from Sora's PoV with everything that happened...but then again, it's like typing the whole story but told from another's PoV. -.-  
Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
